1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device, includes a plurality of thin-film transistors.
The thin-film transistors may include n-type thin-film transistors and p-type thin-film transistors.
Often, a structure doped with only one type of impurity may have two types of thin-film transistors by varying the concentration of the impurity between the two types. In this case, however, a difference between threshold voltages of the two types of thin-film transistors is not significant, and thus it becomes very difficult to control the structure.
The present embodiments overcome the above problems as well as provide additional advantages.